This invention relates to an intake silencer for an outboard motor and more particularly to an improved silencing device for the induction system of an outboard motor.
As is well known, outboard motors incorporate a power head which contains an internal combustion engine and the engine is normally surrounded by a protective cowling. A device is provided for permitting inlet air to be drawn through the protective cowling into the engine induction system. Normally, some form of intake silencer incorporating a expansion and/or resonance chamber is provided for the induction system of the engine. However, because of the extremely compact nature of outboard motors, the silencing device must be relatively small. This frequently makes it difficult to silence all induction system noises, and particularly low frequency noises, and this is particularly undesirable because of the fact that the motor and specifically the engine is normally positioned in close proximity to the operator.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved and yet compact silencing device for an outboard motor.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved silencing system for the induction system of an outboard motor.